El nuevo peinado de Hiccup
by Dark-hime7
Summary: Justo antes de las aventuras de Riders of Berk. El peinado de Hiccup siempre había sido el mismo desde que era un niño, pero el ya no era tan niño estaba creciendo y de eso se había dado cuenta alguien que esta dispuesta a dar un cambio en el aspecto de su amigo castaño.


Hola aquí os dejo mi primer fanfic de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Lo siento no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero espero que guste.

Lo que más me ha animado para dar mi pequeño granito de arena a esta sección son mis autoras favoritas que disfruto leyendo cada uno de sus fanfic como KatnissSakura, Amai do, torunowinry, God Love Me (que ha borrado todas sus historias ¿Por qué? TTwTT vuelveee!) Entre otras que las tengo a todas en mis favoritos y que sus fanfic son verdaderas maravillas.

Como último detalle. Este fanfic está situado justo antes de la serie dragons riders of berk.

El nuevo peinado de Hiccup

Era una nueva mañana fría, como ya era habitual en Berk y como era habitual dí mi primer vuelo alrededor de Berk con mi inseparable amigo Toothless.

Me reconfortaba llenar mis pulmones con el aire fío de la mañana. Aunque había algo que me tenía decaído y es que todo era habitual, no había ningún tipo de cambio.

Desde que habíamos perdido la enemistad con los renegados y habían capturado a Dagur todo era muy tranquilo... casi aburrido.

Además de que hacía ya bastante tiempo que habíamos rellenado el libro de los dragones con los que ya conocíamos y no habíamos encontrado nada nuevo. Pero eso no me haría perder la esperanza. Estoy seguro de que había algo más. Cosas nuevas e interesantes por descubrir y pienso encontrarlas.

-¡Vamos amigo! -animé a mi inseparable amigo y dragón, antes de volver a Berk.

Tras mi paseo en dragón matutino, me dirigí hacía la herrería, donde Gobber ya estaba trabajando junto a mi padre.

-Buenos días -saludé y me fui directo a mi puesto de trabajo. Tome de mi mesa unos papeles con unos bocetos, aunque algo me tapo la vista.

Era mi flequillo sobre mi rostro, lo aparté, pero este al igual que yo mismo era algo rebelde y volvió a taparme la cara.

Tomé las herramientas y comencé con el arreglo de una espada. Metí el metal en el fuego, hasta que este comenzó a ponerse rojizo, entonces lo saque y me puse a golpear con el martillo el metal.

Al rato de comenzar mi trabajo, llego mi primo snotlout, este había comenzado a ayudar a Gobber a probar las catapultas. Si, el mismo las probaba, es un poco camicace, pero él parecía divertirse en esa labor.

-Buenos días -saludo Astrid al entrar en la herrería.

-Hola Astrid -saludó seductor mi primo, o lo intentó -¿Tanto de menos me hechas que tienes que seguirme?

-Puaj - Astrid puso esa cara de asco que tanta gracia me hace -no me hagas vomitar. No vengo a verte a ti.

Con un movimiento de mano muy elegante apartó a snotlout de su camino y se adentró, por supuesto me estaba buscando a mi.

Los movimientos de Astrid al andar me parecían muy femeninos, aunque no se lo diría nunca, quería seguir viviendo muchos años más.

Todos estaban creciendo y bueno como decía mi padre teníamos una revolución de hormonas incontrolables. Como mi primo, el cual se había quedado fijo a los andares de Astrid, pero sobre todo miraba a la zona de sus caderas. Apreté con mi mano el martillo, sentía ganas de lanzarlo para que dejara de mirarla de esa manera tan descarada.

Mi padre también se dió cuenta de esto y por ello le golpeó en la cabeza, para que dejara de hacerlo. Yo no pude evitar reír levemente.

-¿Estás muy ocupado? -me pregunto mi mejor amiga Astrid. Si, ni yo me lo creo, pero es así. Mi mejor amiga es Astrid Hofferson, la vikinga más ruda de todo Berk.

-Que quieres -Da igual lo que me pidas, te daría la luna si eso fuera posible.

-¿Puedes afilar mi hacha?

-Dame, lo hago en un momento - ella cogió su hacha que llevaba en la espalda y me la entregó.

Me levanté de mi mesa de trabajo y fuí hasta la piedra de afilar con el hacha en mis manos.

-No te he visto esta mañana Astrid -le comento, ya que solía verla por las mañanas cuando salía a dar mi vuelta a Berk con Toothless.

-He tenido entrenamiento con los Hofferson.

Me sonríe y cuando me sonríe Astrid, siento como si se me escapara el aire de mis pulmones. Pero no quiero que ella lo note, asi que me siento en un taburete dispuesto a afilar su hacha, pasando la hoja por la piedra.

-Mierda -masculló entre dientes, porque mi flequillo vuelve a estar en medio de mi cara y no me deja ver. Soplo hacia arriba, haciendo que mi flequillo se levante, pero vuelve a caer irremediablemente sobre mi cara tapando mi rostro. Iba a dejar el hacha de lado, para recoger mi flequillo cuando Astrid pasó la mano por mi frente quitando de en medio de mi cara el dichoso flequillo.

-Tienes el cabello muy largo -dice agarrando mi flequillo, mientras apoya su mano en mi frente, me siento algo apurado, porque mi frente debe estar algo sudorosa, pero a ella parece no importarle, de hecho se queda ahí para que yo pudiera ver bien mientras hago mi trabajo.

Se siente realmente bien el estar así y más aún cuando ella comienza a tocar el largo de mi pelo con la otra mano.

-Realmente lo tienes muy largo.

Ahora si que es más que una agradable sensación. Nunca pensé que algo tan simple como que me tocaran el pelo pudiera resultar tan placentero. De hecho si yo fuera Toothless ya estaría moviendo la pata frenéticamente y sacando la lengua con cara de felicidad infinita.

Estaba a punto de cerrar lo ojos por unos segundos para disfrutar aún más de la dulce caricia de mi amiga, cuando me dí cuenta de la mirada pícara que me lanzó mi padre, cosa que me hizo desistir de mi intento.

-Oye ¿no es peligroso que entrenes con los Hofferson? Se que en uno de esos entrenamientos le rompieron el brazo a uno de tus primos -cambie de tema con toda la intención de que Astrid dejara de acariciar mi cabello y aunque fuí yo el que lo propició, me sentí decepcionado cuando ella lo dejo de hacer, aunque seguía sosteniendo mi flequillo.

-si, son unos brutos, pero conmigo son diferentes. Lo hacen porque si no mi padre los mata. Aunque sigue siendo un duro entrenamiento, me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Igualmente pueden hacerte daño, aunque sea sin querer -paré de afilar la hoja y aunque con un poco de miedo apoyo mi cabeza en su vientre (aprovechando que ella está en mi espalda) y miré hacía arriba para encontrarme con sus ojos azules -¿No es mejor que entrenes con los jinetes?

-Pero con vosotros es muy fácil ganar. Sois unos blandos.

Me vuelve a sonreír y yo vuelvo a perder la cordura. Adoro esa sonrisa y esa faceta egocéntrica de luchadora, aunque sé que todo eso es su escudo ante todos y me siento privilegiado de que eso solo lo sepa yo.

Justamente yo, el enclenque Hiccup, el poca cosa, el poco vikingo y millones de cosas más que me decían, justamente yo sea el que sepa la verdad sobre ella, porque yo he sido el único en ver más allá de esa sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Eh! ¡Tu no me ganas! yo te dejo ganar -Se quejó mi primo.

-¡Ja! ¡ni en tus sueños Jorgenson! El día que tu me ganes saldré contigo.

-¡Trato hecho! prepárate para salir con un vikingo de verdad muñeca.

-¿Crees que has hecho bien diciéndole eso? -le pregunto y si, estoy algo celoso, porque ella le dijo tal cosa -ya sabes el resultado si él te gana.

-Me duele que pienses que yo puedo perder ante él -me mira y me suelta el flequillo y este inevitablemente cae sobre mi rostro, mientras ella pone los brazos en jarra.

-Y no lo creo, pero se va a poner muy pesado.

-Cuando pierda un par de veces dejará de molestar.

Y ahora soy yo el que sonrió, antes de volver a mi trabajo que se vuelve a hacer dificil gracias a mi cabello, que vuelve a estar en medio de mi cara y vuelvo a resoplar. Parece que Astrid se da cuenta de mi disgusto, porque vuelve agarrar mi cabello como lo había hecho anteriormente.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te cortaste el pelo? -me pregunta y vuelve a jugar con el largo de mi pelo.

-No hace mucho.

-¿No has pensado en cambiar de peinado?

-No -contesto con simpleza.

-Es que ya no te queda bien este corte de pelo. Has crecido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi corte de pelo con ello?

-Pues que tu corte de pelo se ve muy infantil y tú ya no.

No entiendo muy bien el punto que me quiere explicar Astrid, pero por la mirada pícara de mi padre, seguro que es por algo más.

-No le he prestado mucho la atención a ello, la verdad.

-Qué más dará cómo se vea Hiccup. Aquí lo importante es lo guapo y varonil que me he vuelto -Mi primo hinchó el pecho como cual palomo en celo -¿Me veo bien a tus ojos Astrid?

-Da exactamente igual como te veas Snotlout.

-Porque soy Perfecto.

Escucho un leve golpe y al mirar a Astrid veo que se ha llevado su mano a la cara y niega con la cabeza.

-Snotlout ven esta tarde que ya tendre lista la catapulta para que la pruebes -hablo Gobber a mi pesado primo.

-Está bien aquí estaré -mi primo se acercó a la puerta y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando dió la vuelta -no me eches de menos -y le guiñó un ojo y no me hace falta ver a mi amiga para saber que su expresión es de asco.

Pero no me volteo a verla, si no que sigo con mi labor pasando la hoja del hacha de Astrid por la piedra una y otra vez. Y ahí sigue mi flequillo otra vez en medio de mi cara y por tercera vez Astrid me agarra mi pelo ayudándome en mi labor.

-Deberías cambiar de peinado -me insiste.

-No creo que Gobber sepa otra cosa.

-¿Gobber te corta el pelo?

-Si.

-Sabes yo podría cortártelo... si quieres -su tono es diferente al que usa normalmente y la miró apoyándome en ella para ello -¿Qué? -me pregunta, algo sonrojada, cuando la miro.

-¿Tú sabes cortar el pelo? -pregunto algo incrédulo, no es que no me fie de ella, es solo que, bueno ella es algo ruda y no me la imagino haciendo esa labor.

¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? ¿Por qué sé hacer algo que haría una chica? - me pregunta y sé que está algo dolida. No toques el orgullo de una Hofferson o lo lamentarás.

-No es eso, es solo que no te he visto hacer algo así.

-puedo hacerlo y mejor que Gobber -responde ella mientras sigue jugueteando con mi cabello.

-Bueno... lo pensaré -le respondo y sé que no se ha quedado muy conforme con mi respuesta, ya que me suelta el flequillo y este cae inevitablemente en medio de mi cara. La verdad es un poco molesto.

He tenido este corte de pelo durante toda mi vida y hoy parece haberse vuelto más molesto.

-Astrid, he escuchado que Ben le ha dado a tu padre una propuesta de matrimonio ¿Es eso cierto? -pregunta mi padre.

-Por desgracia si.

Levanto mi vista de mi labor ¿he escuchado bien?. Dejo el hacha y doy la vuelta aún sentado en el taburete y miró a mi amiga.

-No me habías dicho nada de eso.

-Porque tampoco ha sido la gran cosa. Le ha dicho a mi padre que quiere casarse conmigo y mi padre le ha respondido que aún no ha nacido el hombre digno de casarse con su hijita.

Me sonrie feliz. Sé que ama a su familia y es normal, siempre la han tratado con mucho cariño. Eso tambiém me gusta de ella.

-Aunque se ha puesto algo pesado, porque no ha aceptado del todo la respuesta de mi padre y cree que si se acerca a mi conseguirá que yo le diga que si.

-¿Acercarse a ti? ¿En qué sentido? -me cruzo de brazos y sé que sueno algo celoso, porque realmente lo estoy.

-Hace como una semana que me está pidiendo una cita, pero no pienso ceder.

-¡Una semana! ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Podría haberte ayudado.

-Ya lo haces. Siempre le respondo con evasivas o con un "lo siento estoy ocupada con los jinetes".

Me vuelve a sonreír y ahí está el torbellino que siento cuando ella hace eso, pero evito sonrojarme, ya que mi padre y Gobber me miran con sonrisas extrañas.

-Es raro, evitar no es tu estilo. Tú eres más de humillarlo y hacerle llorar como a Snotluot.

-Y ya lo hubiera hecho, pero es el hijo de Sven y mi padre se lleva muy bien con él y ya sabes como les duele en su orgullo de machito vikingo que les rechace a mi manera.

Se encoge de hombros y me parece muy linda al hacer ese gesto infantil.

Miro el hacha de Astrid, es bastante pesada, pero igualmente ella la usa como si fuera lo más liviano.

Siempre me ha sorprendido su fuerza, su valentía. Eso era lo que me había hecho que me fijara en ella desde muy pequeño.

-Ya está lista -le devuelvo su arma.

-Gracias -la toma entre sus manos y tenemos un leve roce, que es como sentir un segundo de lo que es el paraíso -¿Esta tarde seguiremos buscando?

-Por supuesto, aunque Snotlout no puede, tiene que probar una catapulta.

-Espero que lo envie bien lejos de Berk -rié y observa la hoja de su hacha recién afilada -Pues Fishlegs tampoco puede, va a enseñar a los niños el libro de los dragones.

-¿Y los gemelos? -pregunto, aunque deseo que no vengan, pero son parte del equipo y no voy a excluirlos.

-No vienen, iban a hacer no sé qué broma.

-Pues vamos los dos -respondo como si nada, volviendo a mi trabajo como si no me emocionará el hecho de estar a solas con ella.

No era la primera vez que acabábamos los dos solos explorando, pero igualmente disfruto de cada momento con ella como si fuera la primera vez.

-¿Llegarás tarde? - me pregunta y dejo mi trabajo para observarla.

-Cuando termine mi trabajo.

-Llegarás tarde -me afirma y se guarda el hacha colocándola en su espalda -te estaré esperando en la academia... por cierto, has dicho que lo pensarías.

-¿Lo qué?

-Idiota -susurra y se da una palmada en la frente - lo de que me dejes cortarte el pelo.

-Ahn eso... -rio nervioso y me rasco la cabeza - si lo pensaré.

-Cobarde -me responde y la noto molesta. Acabo de descubrir una nueva faceta de Astrid -Adios -se despide y sale de la herrería.

Vuelvo al trabajo no quiero llegar tarde a mi ci... quiero decir a explorar junto con Astrid.

-¿Desde cuándo os lleváis tan bien? -Me pregunta mi padre.

-No sé... desde que comenzamos con la academia... creo.

-¿Desde que comenzasteis con la academia tenéis citas? -me pregunta mi padre y a mi se me cae el martillo de la mano dándome en mi único pie.

-¡Mierda! -siento un dolor punzante en mi pie. Lo que me faltaba cojo y lisiado -No... no es una cita... ni que fuera la primera vez que Astrid y yo salimos a explorar juntos. Y ahora debo seguir con mi trabajo, si no quiero a una rubia con su hacha recién afilada, muy enfadada.

-Contigo no se enfada tanto -ahora es Gobber quien sigue en el juego de hacer que me ruborice -Además viene todos los días a verte a la herrería.

-Solo viene de paso -la defiendo, aunque no puedo engañar a nadie, me encanta que venga cada día aunque solo se para saludarme y no puedo evitar que en mi rostro se dibuje una leve sonrisa.

-Ha sonreído -le dice mi padre a Gobber y ambos sonrien. Como odio esas sonrisitas tontas.

-¡Dejadme en paz!

-Te gusta Astrid, no puedes negarlo.

-¿Qué chico de Berk no le gusta Astrid? -respondo con otra pregunta, así evitó responder con una clara afirmación, aunque no puedo negar lo evidente. Con un suspiro tomo del suelo mi martillo y lo pongo sobre la mesa.

-Pero solo porque es guapa, pero tú no eres así. Eres mi hijo y te conozco.

Hago como que no escucho y vuelvo con mi martillo.

-Al final le cortará el pelo Astrid -afirma Gobber -¿Nos apostamos cuanto tarda en ceder?

Suspiro y me pongo a dar martillazos al metal, evitando ver sus sonrisas tontas.

Cuando terminó todo mi trabajo me dirijo a la academia, ya sé que llego tarde y también sé que Astrid va a estar enfadada conmigo, porque siempre le hago esperar.

Sonrió, porque ya me estoy imaginando su cara enfadada. Siempre se queja, pero no le dura mucho tiempo y al final siempre acabamos bromeando o compitiendo por algo.

-Hoy nos vamos a divertir amigo -acaricio a mi mejor amigo y dragón.

Al entrar en la academia me molesto al ver que Ben está allí. Una vez que Toothless aterriza me bajo de él y voy hacia Astrid.

-¡Hiccup! -exclama y sonríe aliviada al verme, sus ojos me dicen claramente salvame.

-Siento llegar tarde Astrid.

-No pasa nada.

-Vámonos -me dirijo a mi dragón.

Ha sido una orden, pero Astrid me obedece y se monta en Stormfly y alzamos el vuelo sin ni siquiera despedirnos de Ben. Solo tengo un cruze de miradas con él.

-¿Qué hacía allí Ben? -logro preguntar cuando nos hemos alejado ya de Berk.

-Estaba intentando que aceptara una cita con él otra vez -contesta cansada - y como tardabas tanto se puso muy pesado.

-Siento haber llegado tarde -me vuelvo a disculpar y ella me sonríe.

Creo, o quiero creer, que Astrid me trata diferente que a los demás. Bueno ella siempre dice que soy su mejor amigo, por lo que ya soy más especial para ella que los demás ¿Verdad? Además siempre esta la forma de ser fuerte e impulsiva que tiene Astrid y sobre todo su agresividad, ella era como un tifumeran con todo aquel que se le acercara... menos conmigo. Ella parecía que se relajaba y dejaba de lado toda su fachada de vikinga ruda y me mostraba como era ella en realidad.

-¿Una carrera? -me pregunta y no me da tiempo a responder cuando ya ha salido volando rápidamente adelantándose.

Cuando llegamos a la isla a explorar, desciendo y saco mi mapa para hacer anotaciones y después mirar a mi alrededor.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? -me pregunta Astrid.

-Por allí -le señaló y echo a andar y ella me sigue, andando a mi lado. Se siente muy bien el tenerla así tan cerca de mi.

La isla no es muy grande y pronto abarcamos todo el terreno, aunque sin encontrar nada que no conozcamos ya.

Me siento al borde de una pequeña pendiente con mi mapa y hago anotaciones sobre las características de la isla.

-Hiccup, me aburro -me dice como un a niña pequeña. Ya ha bajado la guardia y es realmente ella.

-Quiero hacer unas anotaciones más, si quieres puedes adelantarte a Berk -le respondo aunque realmente no deseo que se vaya, me gustaría estar un rato más con ella a solas.

-Esta bien te esperare -Se sienta a mi lado y mira las anotaciones que hago en mi mapa.

-Oye ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre lo de Ben? -le pregunto poniendo las últimas anotaciones sobre mi mapa.

-Ya te lo he dicho Hiccup, no le he dado mucha importancia a ello.

-Ya lo sé, pero igualmente soy tu amigo... y bueno me hubiera gustado que confiaras en mi para contarme algo como eso.

-Confio en ti Hiccup -me mira y con solo mirar sus ojos azules ya se me acelera el corazón -está bien, te avisare cuando el siguiente idiota me pida matrimonio.

-Gracias -guardo mi mapa ya teniendo anotado todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Y tú?... ¿me contarás cuando alguna chica te pida matrimonio?

-Por supuesto que si, yo también confío en ti Astrid.

Me sonríe y me da un leve golpe en el brazo, yo hago como que me quejo y me acarició en la zona del golpe. Pero realmente no me ha dado tan fuerte.

-Hiccup ¿has pensado en que vas a hacer si no encontramos ninguna especie nueva, en las islas que nos quedan?

-Seguro que encontramos algo -respondo esperanzado -tenemos que conseguirlo ¡Tiene que haber algo más! ¡Lo presiento!

Y no quiero pensar en lo que sucederá si todo esto se acaba. No encontrar nuevas especies y no tener cosas que explorar, sería el final de la academia y de todas las aventuras. Además de que mi padre se pondría muy pesado en mi futuro como jefe de la aldea. Y no me veo como un jefe, así que no quería pensar en ello seriamente.

-Pero y si...

-¡lo vamos a encontrar Astrid! -Exclamó y ambos nos miramos. Ella parece sorprendida por mi reacción, aunque no me vuelve a insistir en el tema.

-¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? -me pregunta y me sonríe como una cría y ahora el sorprendido soy yo, por el cambio brusco de tema.

No me dió tiempo a responder cuando se me tira encima, haciéndome caer y como estábamos al borde de la pendiente rodamos por ella. Yo en un acto reflejo de protegerla la rodeo con mis brazos y protejo su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó cuando llegamos abajo. Ella esta sobre mi. Seguramente estoy muy sonrojado, pero disfruto del momento de sentir el peso de mi amiga sobre mi.

Astrid comenzó a reír a carcajadas, aún con la cabeza enterrada en mi pecho y yo río con ella. Ella era así una caja de sorpresas, lo mismo estaba enfadada, qué feliz, se volvía a enfadar o como para mayor placer mío, estaba su faceta de niña, que solo la mostraba cuando estaba conmigo.

-¡Estas loca! -rio y la estrechó aún más sobre mi.

-Ha sido divertido -ríe, levanta su rostro y ambos quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que siento un leve cosquilleo debido a la respiración de ella.

Astrid reaccionó y se apartó de mí como si quemara y sonrió al ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Volvemos?

-Si -me levanto del suelo y me acerco a ella -volvamos, ya se está haciendo tarde.

-¿Has pensado ya si me dejarás que te corte el pelo? -me pregunta mientras subimos la empinada pendiente.

-No...

-¿Tienes miedo Haddock?

-¿Qué?... -pregunto y mi voz sale algo aguda -¿por qué tendría miedo?

-¿No confias en mi? -me pregunta y se pone delante de mí haciendo que parara de golpe.

-Claro que confio en ti Astrid.

-¿Entoncés? -se cruza de brazos y ahí esta mi amiga volátil, que antes estaba feliz y segundos después ya está enfadada.

-Es que... no se... me gusta como está -muevo mi cabeza y mi flequillo vuelve en medio de mi cara, así pierdo toda mi credibilidad y por supuesto ella se da cuenta y me alza una ceja -bueno, puede que mi flequillo sea algo rebelde.

Sonrió, pero no sirve de nada, porque veo que con cada palabra ella se enfada más y más. Puede que sí que necesite un nuevo corte de pelo ¿Pero ella podrá hacerlo...?

-Es... esta bien.

-¡Genial! -exclama y me da un abrazo. Astrid y sus cambios de humor.

Me tambaleo y al final caigo, haciéndonos rodar una vez más cuesta abajo. Cuando ya estábamos casi al final. Ambos volvemos a quedar tumbados en el suelo riendo.

Suspiré. Realmente temía como me iba a dejar Astrid después de su corte de pelo ¿Pero cómo podía decirle que no, con lo feliz que estaba? Bueno siempre podía pensar en que si me quedaba mal, el pelo volvería a crecer.

Al día siguiente y como todas las mañanas fui a mi trabajo en la herrería junto a Gobber. Mi padre también estaba allí haciendo el recuento de todas las armas con las que contaba Berk.

No solo hacíamos sillas y Gobber arreglaba los dientes a los dragones, si no que también debíamos tener nuestras armas bien cuidadas por posibles ataques de enemigos.

-Tenemos pocas espadas y mazas -hablaba mi padre ojeando un inventario -necesitaremos más y tenemos hachas muy viejas que deberíamos arreglar.

Genial más trabajo, pienso irónico. La verdad se sentía algo aburrido. Necesitaba algo excitante, como una nueva aventura o encontrar nuevas especies de dragones para investigar. Me sentía hastiado de mi monótona vida.

-Buenos días -entró Astrid ¿Mi amiga se veía ese día más bonita que el día anterior?... eso era imposible, pero a mis ojos se veía así y más aún por la sonrisa de felicidad que llevaba.

Mi amiga fue directa hacia donde yo estaba trabajando, después de saludar a Gobber y a mi padre.

-Hola Hiccup.

-Hola Astrid -dejó de lado mi trabajo y tomó una toalla para secarme el sudor de la cara.

-¿Cuándo y dónde te viene bien para tu cambio de look? -me sonrió ampliamente, tanto que me contagió y también lo hice a pesar de mi terror a como iba a quedar, después del dichoso corte de pelo.

-Pues, no sé...

-¿Te vas a cortar el pelo hijo? -interrumpió mi padre.

-Sí -respondo y me sonrojo por la sonrisa de mi padre.

-Puedes hacerlo aquí, en la parte de atrás de la herrería. Ahí siempre lo hago yo -siguió Gobber.

-¿Después del almuerzo? -me pregunta y yo solo asiento -después nos vemos.

Se despide y se marcha con la misma sonrisa feliz por poder pelarme. Hay muchas cosas que aún no comprendo de ella y esa era una de las tantas ¿Por qué le hacía tan feliz el simple hecho de cortarme el pelo?

-Astrid Hofferson te va a cortar el pelo -habló sereno mi padre sin quitar esa sonrisa pícara que me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Conociéndola, le rebanara el cuello con su hacha -siguió Gobber.

-¿Qué queréis que haga? se ha empeñado ¿Cómo le digo que no, con lo feliz que está? Nunca la había visto así.

-Puede que si sobrevives al corte de pelo, puedas hacerla mi futura nuera.

-¡Papa, por favor! -me quejo, aún soy joven para pensar en esas cosas. Además Astrid es solo mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, pero nada más.

-Le gustas a Astrid y a ti te gusta esa chica desde que comenzaste a hablar. Solo digo lo evidente.

-Es verdad, nunca imaginé ver a la niña de los Hofferson enamorada y menos de ti -Gobber me señaló entero.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido Gobber. Y para vuestra información, solo somos amigos -tomó el metal viejo que tenía a mi alrededor y lo metí en la olla para fundirlos.

-Los amigos no se besan en los labios hijo.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho -respondí. Por supuesto todo Berk había visto como Astrid me había besado la primera vez cuando desperté después de haber perdido mi pierna. Aunque lo que no sabía Berk, es que ese no era el único beso que me había dado Astrid. Aunque hacía mucho que eso no pasaba. Y añoraba esa sensación de sentir los dulces labios de ella sobre los míos.

-Tu di lo que quieras. Pero cuando una chica decide cortarte el pelo, es porque le gustas -su padre le puso una mano en el hombro y cuando me sonroje hasta las orejas por su comentario se fue de la herrería.

Parecía que las horas volaban en Berk, sobre todo cuando tu amiga y la vikinga más ruda de todo Berk, iba a cortarte el pelo.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentía que iba a quedar muy mal e iba a ser otra vez el hazme reír de Berk. Pero mis pensamientos de temor pasaron a los de terror al ver llegar a mi amiga en Stormfly y junto a ella los demás jinetes.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? -pregunto molesto.

-Ver como te conviertes en un pollo desplumado a manos de Astrid -mi primo Snotlout se bajo de su dragón.

-Si, va a ser divertido -le apoyó Tuffnut.

-Muy divertido -siguió su otra mitad.

-¿Papa qué haces aquí? -preguntó horrorizado de ver a mi padre allí también.

-Solo pasaba por aquí -sé que es solo una excusa, de seguro ha venido a ver el espectáculo.

-¿Por qué todos pensáis que no soy capaz? -preguntó muy molesta mi amiga -¿Por qué ninguno confía en que puedo hacer algo así?

Todos callaron y evitaron la mirada de ella. A pesar de conocerla, todos temían a la furia Hofferson.

-Hasta tú desconfías de mí -me miró algo triste. No lo entendía, si esa mañana estaba feliz ¿Por qué ahora estaba triste?

-Astrid yo... -no lograba cómo hacerle ver mi desconcierto ante sus habilidades como peluquera, sin herir sus sentimientos.

-Es mejor que no lo haga. No quiero que te sientas obligado -Astrid le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia Stormfly con las intenciones de marcharse.

-Espera Astrid -la tome de la mano, haciendo que ella me mirara -Yo confio en ti -fuí sincero, yo confiaba en ella, no sabía si quedaría mejor o peor de lo que estaba, pero confiaba en que ella iba a dar lo mejor de sí misma, como hacía en todo.

Además sentía que Astrid necesitaba que yo le diera ese voto de confianza . En su momento y cuando nadie confiaba en mí cuando conocí a Toothless ella confió en mí y no había mejor forma de devolver ese favor que en ese momento.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-¿No lo haces por obligación?

-No puedo seguir trabajando con este flequillo -me aparto mi cabello rebelde de mi cara.

Enseguida le volvió la sonrisa a su rostro. Ya no tenía miedo de su corte de pelo.

Entraron en la parte trasera de la herrería, que era como un almacén. De las paredes colgaban todo tipo de armas, por lo que había suficiente espacio para que Astrid le cortara el pelo.

Me senté en una silla y Astrid me puso alrededor del cuello una especie de babero gigante.

-Y ahora -Astrid tomó su hacha -¿empezamos?

Casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo de la impresión ¿Pensaba cortarme el pelo con su hacha?

Suspiré cuando Astrid comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Tenías que haberte visto la cara! -rió más fuerte al ver como me llevaba la mano al pecho por la impresión.

-Para cortarte el pelo prefiero esto -Astrid buscó en su morral y sacó unas tijeras -es más fácil.

-Astrid ¿Dónde dejo esto? -Fishlegs llegó con un balde lleno de agua, que puso en una mesita a mi lado -¿Para qué es? -preguntó mi curioso amigo.

-Es más fácil cortar el pelo cuando está húmedo -respondió y me tranquilizó, porque parecía que sabía de lo que hablaba, por lo que no sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Astrid fue humedeciendo mi cabello poco a poco, hasta tenerlo completamente húmedo. Después tomó un peine fino de su morral y me desenredo mi cabello. Notaba unos pequeños tirones, seguramente eran enredos en mi cabello, pero para mi mayor sorpresa, la ruda Astrid lo hizo con cuidado y esmero.

Cuando terminó de desenredar mi pelo comenzó a ponerme muchas horquillas agarrando mi pelo, dejando suelto solo la zona que iba a cortar.

-¿Y por qué haces eso? -preguntó Gobber.

-Es para que no me estorbe el pelo. Lo voy a cortar a capas, la de abajo más larga y las de arriba más corta.

Explicó y cogió las tijeras y comenzó a cortar. De vez en cuando miraba la cara de mis amigos para saber cómo iba mi corte de pelo, parecían sorprendidos, aunque no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

Para terminar Astrid corto mi flequillo y me quitó el babero, sacudiendo los cabellos cortados.

Astrid se puso frente a mi, al igual que todos y me miraron fijamente, sus cara de sorpresa estaban comenzando a hacer que me sintiera algo cohibido.

-¿Qué? -pregunté algo asustado ¿Por qué nadie decía nada?

-Solo falta una cosa - Astrid volvió a acercarse a mi y me hizo dos mini trencitas - ahora estás perfecto -Astrid me miró y sonrió.

-¡Alaa! -Exclamó Ruffnut.

-¿Alguien puede decirme algo? -pregunté ya muy molesto de tanta miradita hacia mi persona.

-Por fin se te ve la cara y... -Astrid me miró fijamente como detallando cada rincón de mis facciones -estas guapo.

No me esperaba que Astrid me dijera algo así, así que seguramente estoy muy sonrojado.

Mi amiga vuelve a la mesita donde se encontraba su morral y sacó un espejo de mano y me lo pasó para que pudiera verme.

Me miró sorprendido porque me gusta como me queda mi nuevo corte de pelo.

-Esta genial ¿Cuándo aprendiste?

-Me enseñó mi madre -me responde con simpleza.

-Si lo hace bien no es divertido -se quejó Tuffnut y salió de la herrería junto a los demás.

Astrid comenzó a recoger sus cosas, sé que está satisfecha con su trabajo porque la veo relajada y con una curvatura en sus labios.

-Astrid -me acerqué a ella y le ayudé a recoger todas las horquillas -gracias por el corte de pelo nuevo.

-Gracias a ti por confiar en mí -me sonríe y me pasa su morral -¿Puedes ayudarme a llevar esto?

Astrid tomó el balde de agua, con el que me había humedecido mi cabello y salimos del almacén hacia la herrería donde trabajo habitualmente.

Astrid suelta el balde de agua sobre mi mesa de trabajo y viene hacia mi. Y sin esperar algo como eso me golpea en el brazo con fuerza.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? -me quejo y me llevo mi mano libre a la zona dolorida.

-Eso por no confiar en mí desde el principio y esto... -Veo que se me acerca mucho, pero yo la dejo -por todo lo demás -me pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se alzó un poco para llegar a mis labios.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces, añoraba tanto tener ese contacto con ella. Aunque fue muy corto para mi gusto.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto - suspiro y ella me sonríe.

Ese momento había sido igual que hacía tres años cuando ella me beso por primera vez.

Astrid me quitó su morral de mis manos y salio de la herrería, allí estaban nuestros amigos haciendo el tonto como siempre con la excepción de Fishlegs que intentaba poner orden, sin resultado alguno.

-Tu grupo es demasiado revoltoso -opinó mi padre que salió junto con Gobber.

-Si... demasiado -suspiro.

Mis ojos se vuelven a fijar en Astrid, la chica esta junto a su dragona guardando su morral.

-¿Hiccup vamos a ir a explorar? -me pregunta acercándose a mi, una vez ya guardada sus pertenencias.

-Creo que mejor lo posponemos para mañana. Hoy quiero terminar todo el trabajo que tengo atrasado en la herrería.

-Entonces esta tarde estás libre.

Astrid abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar detrás de ella a esa persona que llevaba evitando por un tiempo.

-Esta tarde no tienes trabajo con los jinetes, ahora no puedes ponerme excusas.

Mi amiga se dió la vuelta con un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

-Hola Ben ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te he visto y me he acercado y me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque ahora sé que estás libre esta tarde. Podemos aprovechar para tener una cita y así me conoces un poco.

-No -respondió tajante, la sutileza no era la virtud de mi amiga -no tengo intención de tener una cita contigo. No estoy interesada.

-No seas así, solo una cita y verás que soy un gran tipo -Ben hinchó su musculoso pecho.

El gesto de repulsión de mi amiga lo decía todo, pero al igual que Snotlout parecía que el chico era algo idiota y no entendía que cuando una Hofferson te dice que no, es que no.

-Ben, tu padre y el mío son amigos y no quiero que esto influya en eso. Entiéndeme, soy una chica ocupada con sueños y planes para el futuro y no está en mis planes casarme contigo.

-¿Ya tienes prometido? -pregunta y acto seguido me mira a mi. Yo me sonrojo un poco ¿Acaso cree que yo soy el prometido de Astrid?

-No, ya estoy cansada de todo este tema. Estoy harta de que me persigas. He dicho que NO... ¡No es tan dificil de entender! -tras esa respuesta clara y concisa que hasta el más idiota entendería, Astrid se alejó de Ben, hacía Stormfly, pero este la intercepto y la agarró de un brazo.

-Solo una cita y si no va bien te dejaré en paz.

-¡Suéltame! -le ordenó Astrid.

-No, vas a tener una cita conmigo -insiste cabezota como todo buen vikingo.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo! Conocía a Astrid, lo siguiente sería hacerle morder el suelo y pisarle la cabeza y realmente estaba deseoso de que lo hiciera, pero soy un buen amigo.

-Te ha dicho que la sueltes -agarro del brazo a Ben y casi me cuesta rodear toda su muñeca, es muy musculoso -¡Suéltala! -ni yo mismo sé de dónde ha salido ese arranque de valentía en mi, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora esperaría mi muerte a manos de ese gronckle de músculos gigante.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo -me responde y suelta a Astrid.

Por lo menos he logrado mi cometido. Pero ahora me encara a mi ¿Siento miedo? si, pero no iba a dejar a mi amiga así, la defendería.

-Astrid ha sido clara. No va a casarse contigo y no va a tener una cita. No es dificil de entender.

Ahora si estoy muerto, que veo esa aura asesina que tienen los vikingos, dirigidas hacia mi persona -dejala en paz -pero no voy a rendirme.

Ahora mismo Ben tiene una batalla mental, si matarme y que mi padre lo mate a él o si dejarme vivir y con él su cabeza, pero acabar con su orgullo de machito vikingo por los suelos.

-¡Ben! ¿Habéis terminado de arreglar las vallas de la granja de los Yaks? -ese es mi sobreprotector padre ayudándome de una muerte segura.

-Pues... n... no -tartamudeo un poco y casi me echo a reír en su cara.

-¿Y tienes tiempo de ir de citas? ¡Quiero ese trabajo terminado ya! -ordenó y Ben me echó una mirada antes de marcharse.

No es que me sienta orgulloso de que mi padre me hubiera salvado el trasero, pero con eso seguramente Ben dejaría de insistir a Astrid.

-¡Auch! -me quejo porque mi amiga me golpea en el hombro.

-¿Me has quitado a Ben de encima? -me pregunta sorprendida.

-Necesitabas ayuda.

-Podría habérmelo quitado de encima yo sola.

-Lo sé, pero tu padre hubiera perdido su amistad con Sven -Astrid me sonríe.

-Por esta vez te lo dejo pasar, pero no te metas en mis asuntos Haddock -ella vuelve con su dragona y tras montarse se marcha de allí.

Parece que todo me ha salido bien. Tengo un nuevo corte de pelo y con ello una nueva peluquera y le he quitado de encima a Astrid uno de sus pretendientes.

Este nuevo corte de pelo me iba a dar suerte. Sonrió ante esa idea loca, pero quiero pensar que este es el inicio para encontrar nuevas aventuras y sitios que explorar.

Me iba a poner a trabajar hasta el cansancio para seguir buscando junto a los demás jinetes nuevos horizontes.

Fin

Lo siento, no sé escribir algo corto espero que nos os haya resultado pesado. Este es el resultado de pasar las vacaciones en una casa rural buscando internet con el móvil por los rincones de ese lugar perdido de la mano de dios XD

Gracias a todos los lectores.


End file.
